


Абсурд

by efinie



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Абсурд в том, что Мотылек не способен злиться на Дега. Тот раздражающий, болезненный, совершенно бесполезный человек, причина, по которой у Мотылька кровоподтеки, синяки, и, кажется, судя по невероятной боли, сломано ребро или два. И все же…





	Абсурд

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591274) by [stelleappese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Абсурд в том, что Мотылек не способен злиться на Дега. Тот раздражающий, болезненный, совершенно бесполезный человек, причина, по которой у Мотылька кровоподтеки, синяки, и, кажется, судя по невероятной боли, сломано ребро или два. И все же…  
И все же, когда дождь льет все сильнее и сильнее, когда влага начинает просачиваться сквозь стены, а Дега начинает дрожать, стуча зубами, Мотылек почти не задумываясь медленно с трудом переворачивается на бок лицом к нему, бесцеремонно хватает и прижимает его к себе.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Дега, что-то вроде паники слышится в его голосе.  
\- Они все равно думают, что я тебя трахаю, - бурчит Мотылек.  
Дега на это не отвечает. Он неуверенно прижимается ближе, пытается обнять Мотылька в ответ.  
\- Осторожнее, - предупреждает Мотылек, когда рука касается его бока.  
\- Прости…, - бормочет Дега и опускает руку ниже, на бедро Мотылька.  
Приходит не сон, но нечто подобное. Глаза Мотылька закрыты, тело тяжелое, но он слышит дождь, стоны и хрипы людей в бараке. И чувствует пальцы Дега, осторожно приподнимающие потрепанную рубашку Мотылька. Он чувствует руку, скользящую по коже прямо под тем местом, где к этому времени должен был образоваться огромный синяк. Пальцы Дега подергиваются, дыхание сбивается. Слегка шмыгая носом, он утыкается головой в грудь Мотылька и жмется еще ближе.


End file.
